Liola
Personality Liola is very cold hearted and does not get into conflict if unnecessary. Apperance Liola is described as tall and slender, having black hair and black clothes as well. He also had an oval face, and siler eyes Hisory Liola was a top class assassin. He then met Anise who encouraged him to no longer be an assassing if that was not what he wanted to be. Story Liola makes his first appearance fighting Yasha his old student, to which he won. He later tells Kaiser that he is an assassin, that does not kill. Liola and Kaiser, then fight Mizerui who overpowered them, and then offered them a way out of the fight by allowing them to sign up for the Alkaline academy. They sign up for the first class they can get into, which is the school of scorcery. Liola then goes to class by himself where he meets Purity who asks for him and Kaiser to protect her from the bully Jeeter, after Liola had beaten him and his gang in a fight in a matter seconds. Jeeter comes back for revenge on the latter, to which Mizerui helps Liola, and Kaiser out of this by giving him a mask to hide his identity. Liola then quickly dismantles the robot. Liola then goes to class along with Kaiser when a white Sacred dragon comes to which Liola quickly changes into his silver mask and beats the dragon fairly easily. The after math to Liola's actions were that the Sacred dragon had chosen him as his master, and that the original person that wanted to be its master wanted it back. Liola's comes into trouble again with Jeeter when an ally named Miene scares Jeeter and his gang away. Barbalos then informs to Liola, Kaiser and Purity that the original possessor of the dragon wanted to see if Liola was worthy of being a dragon master and said that he would have to fight her without seriously injuring her. Liola agrees and finally goes to the field where th duel will take place, he finally meets Lanski, the original owner of the dragon. Lanski and Liola engage in battle with Liola being distracted the entire time by Lanski's appearance of looking like Anise. Lanski knew within a couple of seconds she was no match for Liola and so she tries a desperate final attack, dragon dance, which effectively misses Liola completely. Lanski then attacks him in a bitter rage of jealousy and tries a more advanced version of, dragon dance, which hits Liola without any of his ki, completely mangling his body. Liola is then taking to a hospital where he is only saved by his dragon, by having the dragon give up some of its life span. Liola was then hosptilized for a week, when he is told by Purity that there will be a wilderness exercise where they most survive for a month in a specified area, with a team of herself, Kaiser and Miene. Liola was not fully recovered but he still decide to participate in the wilderness survival. Before the exercise begins Barballis then informs the group that they were going to be dropped off at an area of the level of their strongest team member. The latter is then thrown into a dragons den where Liola and gang escape to a cave to try and avoid any more conflict for the rest of the exercise. Category:Male Category:Assassin Category:Magician Category:Alkaline Student Category:League of Assassins Category:Human